


Competitive Spirit

by ghouluke



Series: diner au [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU - Other Sports/Careers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day One, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Victuuri Week 2017, can be read alone but will probably make more sense by reading the rest of the verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouluke/pseuds/ghouluke
Summary: “V-Victor, this really isn’t a good idea.”Yuuri was used to his boyfriend deciding to do stupid things, but this wasn’t even that stupid in concept; it just had Yuuri feeling on edge. He stood there in his roller-skates, as Victor mapped out a routine he’d made for Yuuri.(Victuuri Week 2017, Day One -  AU: Other Sports/Careers)





	

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd participate in victuuri week! so here's a little thing from the diner au verse

“V-Victor, this really isn’t a good idea.”

Yuuri was used to his boyfriend deciding to do stupid things, but this wasn’t even that stupid in concept; it just had Yuuri feeling on edge. He stood there in his roller-skates, as Victor mapped out a routine he’d made for Yuuri.

Victor stopped his skating and came over to him. “Why not? You agreed the other day. Just this one little tournament with yours truly as your coach.”

Why not? Well, Yuuri could think of a _long_ list of things while he stared at Victor, unwavering. For starters, he didn’t have the time to practice. The diner had been a lot busier in the past month due to it being a high tourist season, so Yuuri was working behind the bar most days. In addition, he was the clumsiest roller-skater ever. It’s like Victor forgot how he fell on his ass the first time they’d met.

“Just because you used to do some competitions and happen to be the best roller-skater I’ve ever seen, doesn’t mean I can do the same. Isn’t this idea just a bit farfetched? I’m hardly in shape for professional roller-skating.”

Victor chuckled. “Love, you sell yourself short.” He took Yuuri’s hands and pulled him into a gentle skate around. “Besides this is hardly professional. It’s a small local competition and I know you can win.”

“Why don’t you enter then?” Yuuri was genuinely curious about that. When Victor had come to him with the flyer for the competition, he only expressed interest in Yuuri taking part, even though Victor was the one who had skated in competitions in the past.

“Those days are behind me, besides I want to see you flourish and I thought you may enjoy it.” Victor stopped skating to touch Yuuri’s cheek, which made the younger man blush; he was still often shy with some of Victor’s advances.

Yuuri contemplated it for a moment. He knew he had agreed when Victor first mentioned it; he’d been half asleep without being consciousness enough to make an informed decision. He was nervous about the whole thing, sure, but that was just his disposition. Hell, if he could dance an improvised routine in an attempt to seduce Victor in the past, he could basically do it again, even if this time he’d have more than just an audience of one.

“Aha, well, maybe I could give it a go then…” Yuuri gave Victor a shy smile at the end.

The kiss he received in response was well worth those words and he chased after Victor’s touch when he pulled away a few moments later, causing his boyfriend to chuckle. “That’s great, Yuuri. Now, as your coach, no more kissing until I’ve at least shown you what I choregraphed.”

The brown eyed man let out a soft whine in protest, but let Victor move away and restart the music he had been playing in order to skate through the program again. It was quite mesmerising watching Victor skate something more than the basics. He was concentrating a lot on what he was doing, even though it seemed to Yuuri like it all came naturally, like roller-skating was just a basic instinct for Victor.

Stopping when his arms crossed his chest, Victor was suddenly looking at Yuuri for a reaction. Yuuri couldn’t even bring himself to say anything immediately, too deep into Victor’s previous routine to even formulate a sentence.

He felt like his face must have said a lot on its own, as Victor was beside him again. “Hmm, was I really that good?”

Yuuri looked at his boyfriend, biting his lip gently, feeling confidence suddenly overwhelm him. “Mm, you were very good, _Vitya_.” He put his hands gently on Victor’s chest, trying to be seductive. It seemed to work when Victor’s hands were on his hips and he was pulled closer, so he continued. “I think you pretty much said the kissing could resume after the routine…”

“I did say that.” Victor’s face loomed closer and Yuuri closed his eyes, ready to fall into oblivion.

Nothing happened, however, so Yuuri opened his eyes to see Victor grinning at him, which made him put a disappointed expression on his face. “Victor~”

His boyfriend chuckled. “As much as I want to kiss you, the way you were acting is too perfect for the choreography. I want you feeling that way as you skate it on the day. Now, let me lead you through it.”

Victor went to move away, but Yuuri quickly kissed him before he could; like hell was he not getting his kiss in there before Victor made him do tons of work.

When they separated, Yuuri smirked on seeing Victor’s dazed expression, likely at Yuuri’s dominance there. “Come on then, no more kissing until I learn something new.”

That got Victor smiling back. “You better be a quick learner.”

Yuuri laughed. “For you, I’ll try.”

They spent more time kissing than skating.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
